


Pause

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team pauses for a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Bivouac."

John paused for a moment, his eyes flicking around the forest. He didn't lower his gun, but he took in every detail of their surroundings. The sounds of pursuit had dropped off, and the forest was filled with the normal animal sounds. He couldn't hear water nearby, but he could smell it on the air.

"Okay, we'll set up bivouac here for the moment," he whispered.

Rodney dropped to the ground with a grateful wheeze, while Teyla and Ronon took up sentry positions. John debated for a moment before clipping his P-90 back to his vest.

"Come on Rodney," he said, kneeling beside the scientist. "We don't have a lot of time. Now, can you make this external dialer work or not?"

Rodney appeared near exhaustion, but he fumbled with his bag. Pulling out the Ancient keypad, he contemplated the symbols on it. "Do we know how far away from the 'Gate we are?" he panted.

John considered the position of the sun. "Probably ten miles?" he hazarded.

"Twelve," Ronon corrected him.

"Twelve miles," John repeated. Rodney still looked a little blank, so he decided to prod him a bit. "Hey, now you know why we require a five mile hike on your physical."

It worked, as Rodney frowned. "Oh, yes, thank you for trying to pretend that that torturous afternoon was in some way helpful for today's panicked _fleeing_!"

John shrugged, hiding a small smirk. "Well at least you knew you could make the first five miles. So can we dial for help or not?"

Rodney glared at him for another minute before returning to the crystal keys. "I think so."

"Good. Dial Atlantis. I want two Jumpers ASAP."

"What? Where are you going?" Rodney's glare morphed immediately into panic.

"Recon." John replied easily. "We can't stay in this space forever."

"But they could be here soon!" Rodney protested. "Why risk running into one of those natives again?"

John frowned, annoyed that Rodney even had to ask. Of course, the scientist probably didn't want to think about the possibility of his remote dialer failing. But if they couldn't call for help... John's frown deepened. Unclipping his P-90 again, he barked, "Just dial it, Rodney!" before jogging back down the trail.


End file.
